Attack on Megaman
by TheConductor333
Summary: A parody of the 'awful fanfic' variety. Obvious Gary-Stu author insert character is forced into a battle royale deathmatch between various characters from Megaman, Attack on Titan and other works. Will Daniel, Mega Man and Sashachu (Original character do not steal) come out victorious, or will they have their personalities and names mangled beyond recognition?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 It was a beaiutotful day . Daniel was sniping a pumpkin spice late a he wakened down the street . His keygunsword (AN: its' nota key blade its difrent cause it's a sord not a blade! And it has a gun that shoots keys!) rested on his sholder. He sighed ironicaly. In his ears was an mp3 player and he was listning to years by Bartholomäus Traubeck. Today he was in space. His 3d maneuver gear was heavy and blue. He was walking away from café Maria (its like the wall but smeller and in space and you can buy coffle.) SUDDENLY the café escaladed! Where it used to be there was a titan! He was tall and he looked like Eren from Attack on Titan. It was… Eren Jagger! (exept he was a titan so Daniel didn`t know who he was.) Daneil Yelled at the to op his lungs: "You! You broke cafe Mario!" And on that day, Daniel receved a grin reminder of why he lived in fear of the tittens. Daniel shot his gunkeysword at the titan and it screamed loud. The Titan charged back into a man. He was tall and he had a mustache and he was old and looked like dr. willy. It was… Erin Jager! (now Daniel knew who he was.) Aaron Jigger yelled at Damiel: "WHAT!" Daniel said: I'm sorry I didn't know it was your. Armn Junker died: "No! this is to far! I demand a battle real death match! Everyone on theis sace station will figs tot her depth!" I said ok. The battle that followed raged for three years. This is that story. Then Krillin walked by and he tripped and died. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-2 AN: Then Time Man from Mega man said: oh,no! Poor krillin! And he changed the time line. It was a beautiful day . Daniel was sniping a vanilla chai late a he wakened down the street. His chainsawgun (AN: its' nota key blade its deferent cause it's gun that shots chainsaws! And it has a gun that shoots keys!) rested on his holder. He sighed ironical. In his ears was an mp3 player and he was listning to years by Bartholomew's Trabuco. Today he was in New York city. His 3d maneuver gear was heavy and drak blue. He was walking away from café Maria (its like the wall but smeller and in space and you can buy coffle.) SUDDENLY the café escaladed! Where it used to be there was a titan! He was tall and he looked like Eren from Attack on Titan. It was… Error yeager! (exempt he was a titan so Daniel didn`t know who he was.) Daneil Yelled at the to op his lungs: "You! You broke wall Mario!" And on that day, Daniel receded a grin reminder of why he lived in fear of the tightens. Daniel shot his gunkeysword at the titan and it screamed loud. The Titan charged back into a man. He was tall and he had a mustache and he was old and looked like dr. willy. It was… Eric Hager! (now Daniel knew who he was.) Aaron Juicer yelled at Damiel: "WHAT!" Daniel said: I'm sorry I didn't know it was your. Eden Jugger died: "No! this is to far! I demand a battle real death match! Everyone on theis sace station will figs tot her depth!" I said ok. The battle that followed raged for three and a half years. This is that story. Then Krillin walked by and he got his by a care but he still died. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1 It was a beaiutotful day . Daniel was sniping a pumpkin spice late a he wakened down the street . His keygunsword (AN: its' nota key blade its difrent cause it's a sord not a blade! And it has a gun that shoots keys!) rested on his sholder. He sighed ironicaly. In his ears was an mp3 player and he was listning to years by Bartholomäus Traubeck. Today he was in space. His 3d maneuver gear was heavy and blue. He was walking away from café Maria (its like the wall but smeller and in space and you can buy coffle.) SUDDENLY the café escaladed! Where it used to be there was a titan! He was tall and he looked like Eren from Attack on Titan. It was… Eren Jagger! (exept he was a titan so Daniel didn`t know who he was.) Daneil Yelled at the to op his lungs: "You! You broke wall Luigi!" And on that day, Daniel receved a grin reminder of why he lived in fear of the tittens. Daniel shot his gunkeysword at the titan and it screamed loud. The Titan charged back into a man. He was tall and he had a mustache and he was old and looked like dr. willy. It was… Erin Jager! (now Daniel knew who he was.) Aaron Jigger yelled at Damiel: "WHAT!" Daniel said: I'm sorry I didn't know it was your. Armn Junker died: "No! this is to far! I demand a battle real death match! Everyone on theis sace station will figs tot her depth!" I said ok. The battle that followed raged for three years. This is that story. Then Krillin walked by and he tripped and he didn't died. 


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 AN: Daniel and Mega Man walked through the foresst. "Wow we barely survived that figt." Megaman said: " Such fight. Very battle. much pew. WoW!" Daniel daid: " I'm getting tired of your sass mammon." Magma Man said: "very sad. much angst. such cry." Mugerman had oil tears running down his face. "Not wow." Then sudenly Sashachu dropped out of the tree. (Just a reminder she's original character! don't steeal!) Sashachu (oregano character don't steal) said: "Pikachu!" Magle man got happy when he saw sashamu. He piked her up and put her on his sholders. They contunied walking towards Moon. As they walked Shahashu got tried and climbed up on Muggle mans' soldiers. Marker man looked happy that she had chosen to rest on him. Shashachu ate a potota. Krillin fell out of a tree and he died. 


End file.
